Karaoke Night
by bannanas-are-good
Summary: The team get bored so Ianto takes them out for the night but what they don't know is that they have to participate in a mamma mia KARAOKE night! JACK/IANTO TOSH/OWEN and maybe later on some RHYS/GWEN
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ I don't own anything Torchwood! Hope you like the story I have a song for each character so review who you want me to do first!**

Chapter 1

It had been one of the longest most bruising weeks of Torchwood 3. Weevil alerts every night, one or two negative rift spikes which meant either Jack or Ianto weren't in the hub to help out and the odd little positive rift spike meaning a search for aliens or their artefacts.

Now it's the end of the week, no rift or weevil alerts predicted, and the team seemed to be relaxing into a time of rest at their desks but as usual Owen was the only one relaxing on his grey Gameboy colour as the others completed the paperwork. That was until he got bored which for Owen just meant until he lost, so not that hard if you've seen him play with videogames.

Owen grunted then slammed the Gameboy, onto his desk, folded his arms and just scowled.

'Lost again, Owen?' Toshiko smiled.

'No! I'm just bored' he replied.

'Yeh bored of losing' Ianto whispered from behind. Owen had no idea Ianto was in the room let alone delivering his coffees to everyone. He didn't even see Ianto pass Toshiko's cup to her. Who may I add was right in front of him.

'Why don't we go out to the pub tonight? We not had a night out as a full team since Susie...'

'Yeh, that's a really good idea, Owen! Wow!'

'What?'

'It's just I never thought I'd hear Owen with a good idea.' Ianto began laughing at his own little joke.

'Ha ha ha very funny! I'll have you know I've come up with a lot of ideas through the years!'

'Anyway... Ianto could you sort it all out? I've got a lot of paper work to catch up on and if it was Owen's choice he would take us to a bar with strippers!' Ianto suddenly burst out laughing at the comment towards Owen. 'Plus you do know everything which means you know the best places.'

After he had calmed down Ianto replied 'Of course I can Toshiko, how about we meet tonight at 7pm on the plass?'

'Perfect!'

'I'll go sort it out then' Ianto began to climb up the steps to Jack's office delivering the final coffee.

**TWTWTW**

'Right so... Ianto sorted this all out?' Jack asked slightly scared of what the night was to hold.

'Yep just a quiet, relaxing night, in a pub. No strippers or one night stands just a drink and maybe if were in luck a quiz!' Owen commented sarcastically.

'Nothing bad'll happen jack so stop being a baby or is the Captain Jack Harkness to great for a quiet night in a pub?' Gwen stated.

'I'm not a baby!' Jack defended himself whilst laughing so hard he could barely breathe. 'And I'm not self-centred enough to think of myself as great!'

'Sure...' Ianto was the last of the group to join at the plass.

'I guess I'll just have to show you later... maybe we could even involve the stopwatch...'

'Oh yeah not used that good old stopwatch for a long time...'

*cough cough*

'Yeah we are still here you know. Please captain if your gonna have a late night shag don't tell us about it.'

'Oh Owen we really didn't need to here you say that!' Gwen interrupted.

'Right! Anyway... Everyone here. Then come! Your all gonna love tonight.'

'Whoopee it's gonna be so much fun!' Owen replied sarcastically.

'Oh you'll see!'

**TWTWTW**

They finally arrived at a pub on the edge of an estate called splott. Music volume high and lights flashing.

'This looks more like a club than pub! I'm impressed Teaboy!'

Ianto just smiled in reply and began to walk through the doors, when he stopped and turned.

'Oh and before I forget you might want to know something...'

'Ianto...' Jack began to show the worry in his voice. He knew how much of a party animal Ianto was compared to the others and that's why he had been so worried. Ianto was worse than jack himself after a pint or two.

'It's KARAOKE night!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack's face began to slowly light up; all the fears of what was to come that night had disappeared. What was he even worried about? Nothing bad could ever happen on a night planned by Ianto. The man is just too organised!

Ianto quickly grabbed a table for the team to all sit down then claimed the first round. No-one had even had a chance to sit down before Ianto was off ordering the usual alcoholic beverages.

After a few minutes everyone had settled down in their seats, when Ianto came over with everyone's drinks placing them in front of each consumer.

'Well who's up first?' Ianto asked surprised to see the first person to put their hand up was the quiet and shy Toshiko.

'I think we should make this even funnier by singing only mamma mia songs!' Tosh blurted out then continued 'I was watching it the other night and I have the perfect song!'

'Toshiko Sato! I never thought you of all people to watch mamma mia.' Owen replied with a big grin slapped across his face 'but that is one of the best challenges I've heard in a long time.'

'Well I'm up for the challenge if anyone else is.' Jack stated already thinking of the perfect song and the perfect Welshman to sing it to.

After having a quick gulp of her drink Tosh stood up and walked to the front ready to pick her song.

As the music began everyone went silent ready for the surprise that awaited them. Until one very clever Welshman realised the song and who it was quite obviously for and began to giggle like a little schoolboy. He then began to whisper in to jack's ear telling him what he was laughing at, which did end with the captain bursting out with laughter.

Tosh took to centre stage and began to sing.

_**Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
>Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey<br>I'd heard about you before  
>I wanted to know some more<br>And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine  
>Oh, you make me dizzy<strong>_

_**Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey  
>Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey<br>The way that you kiss goodnight  
>(The way that you kiss me goodnight)<br>The way that you hold me tight  
>(The way that you're holding me tight)<br>I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing**_

_**I don't wanna hurt you, baby, I don't wanna see you cry  
>So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high<br>But I'm gonna stick to you, boy, you'll never get rid of me  
>There's no other place in this world where I rather would be<strong>_

_**Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
>Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey<br>You look like a movie star  
>(You look like a movie star)<br>But I know just who you are  
>(I know just who you are)<br>And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast**_

_**So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high  
>There's no other place in this world where I rather would be<strong>_

_**Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
>Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey<br>I heard about you before  
>I wanted to know some more<br>And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine**_

As the young woman stepped down from stage everyone applauded while she went back to sit with her colleagues.

The whole team except Ianto (he really does know everything) were completely shell shocked at how well the shy Japanese worker had sung so beautifully and so confidently.

Ianto couldn't help but smile as Tosh had only looked towards Owen, who looked mesmerised by the way she was singing to even realise but at least he wasn't fantasising about another girl other than Tosh. Sometimes Owen could be a right idiot! Never seeing what was and always has been right in front of him!

'So... how did I do?' Tosh asked nervously but before anyone could say anything one of the bartenders had walked over to congratulate her on being the first to get up on stage and sing beautifully. He even offered that the next round should be on the house.

'He was nice.' Tosh had a huge grin on her face and her cheeks were still red from the bartender. She had never taken an interest in anyone but Owen since he joined torchwood and now she had found someone else who also liked her.

Owen on the other hand was not happy Tosh was supposed to be with him not some stupid bartender he had to win her back. He had already lost Katie he couldn't lose tosh even if he never had her in the first place. He has always loved her just never wanted to lose her like he lost Katie.

**AN:/ so... what did you think who should tosh end up with the bartender or Owen? R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Owen couldn't stand it anymore, for the past hour; he had to watch the beautiful Toshiko flirt with someone other than Owen. He hated it. Then as the night carried on he began to realise this is how Tosh had lived her life at Torchwood for the past few years. Always watching but never actually being seen herself. Deep down Owen knew Tosh loved him he just couldn't let himself fall for another, after what happened to Katie. That's why he went for one night stands or Gwen. He could be sure then that he wouldn't fall for another. If he was with Tosh. Sweet, lovely Tosh. He would surely fall in love but he would always be terrified of losing her.

He had a lot of competition if he wants to be Toshiko's true love for the rest of their short Torchwood operative lives but boy was he going to work for her.

Strangely enough while Owen was thinking to himself, wondering how he could win the heart of his co-worker, the barman who had caused Owen to think like this had decided it was his twenty minute break and sat right next to Tosh chatting and laughing with everyone else in the group.

'What do you think Owen?' Ianto repeated the same question for a third time as Owen was still in his own little world.

'Hmmm...' Owen replied still not fully focused on what was being said.

'Could I beat the 'amazing' Jack Harkness in a karaoke battle?' Owen began to nod hoping he would stop talking but no such luck. 'See hands down that's a unanimous vote that I could beat you' Ianto stated whilst sticking his tongue out and scrunching his nose out, with his eyes closed, at Jack.

Everyone except the barman could see what was about to happen. Jack leaped on top of Ianto grab his tongue and pulled Ianto towards him tasting his previous drinks.

'Wow! I didn't expect that!' the barman was really quite shocked especially at the response to his statement.

'We all did!' Everyone stated in unison, equally looking in disgust.

'I'm sorry. New guy what's your name again?' Jack questioned.

'Sorry the names Brad.'

'Nice to meet you Brad.' Jack reached out his hand to the young lad.

'Jack!'

'What am I not allowed to say hello?' was all he could say in response.

'No!' was the only answer he got.

Owen had finally come up with the perfect song to sing Tosh. He was going to go up after 'Brad' had gone back to work. That way Tosh wouldn't be distracted.

Another ten minutes passed and Owen decided it was time to go sing but he was so terrified that Tosh would laugh him. At least he will of tried was all he could think to get him up there.

Owen stood up ignored everyone's comments and questions telling him to sit back down, and carried on walking to the front talking to the DJ.

Eventually everyone realised what he was doing and after the shock had died down they burst out in laughter, until he was on stage. The first thing he said as he got to the mic was

'This is for Toshiko. I'm sorry I never noticed you but that will never happen again.'

_**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
>Honey I'm still free take a chance on me<br>If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
>If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down<strong>_

_**If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
>Honey I'm still free take a chance on me<br>Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
>If you put me to the test, if you let me try<strong>_

_**Take a chance on me  
>That's all I ask of you honey<br>Take a chance on me**_

_**We can go dancing, we can go walking  
>As long as we're together<br>Listen to some music, maybe just talking  
>Get to know you better<strong>_

_**'Cause you know I've got so much that I wanna do  
>When I dream I'm alone with you it's magic<br>You want me to leave it there afraid of a love affair  
>But I think you know that I can't let go<strong>_

_**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
>Honey I'm still free take a chance on me<br>If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
>If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down<strong>_

_**If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
>Honey I'm still free take a chance on me<br>Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
>If you put me to the test, if you let me try<strong>_

_**Take a chance on me  
>Come on, give me a break, will you?<br>Take a chance on me**_

_**Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry  
>Know I'm gonna get you<br>You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry  
>I ain't gonna let you let me tell you now<strong>_

_**My love is strong enough  
>To last when things are rough it's magic<br>You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
>No I can't let go 'cos I love you so<strong>_

_**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
>Honey I'm still free take a chance on me<br>If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
>If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down<strong>_

_**If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
>Honey I'm still free take a chance on me<br>Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
>Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me<br>(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)**_

_**Ba ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba ba  
>Honey I'm still free take a chance on me<br>Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
>Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me<br>(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)**_

_**Ba ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba ba  
>Honey I'm still free take a chance on me<br>**_

Everyone on the table just stared at Tosh thinking how romantic Owen could be for the certain people he actually loved. Whereas Tosh never took her eyes off of Owen though out the whole song.

As Owen walked back to his seat everyone applauded as some were in tears of happiness and others just thinking it was something special. Tosh had moved up a bit leaving a space for Owen to sit and nudge him over so he sat next to her and holding each other's hands tightly making sure that none of them were going anywhere.

**AN:/ bit of a longer chapter specially for tosh and Owen hope you liked it R&R the next song will probably be for Ianto **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ sorry I've not updated lately keep forgetting to post :Sanyway hope you like this chappy Thinking of this song really made me laugh it has to be the perfect song for these two.**

**Chapter 4**

'Well so far we've had Tosh and Owen up on stage so who gonna go next?' jack questioned staring straight at Ianto.

'Jack if you want me to sing my song just ask.' Ianto replied chuckling to himself.

'What makes you think I want to hear you sing? Maybe I was suggesting Gwen.'

At that moment everyone including Gwen tweaked up one of their eyebrows and just stared at Jack.

'Fine then Ianto please will you sing a song.' Jack had put on a sweet innocent voice on to try and convince Ianto even more.

'urmmm... Let me think... No.' Jacks face fell and he really looked quite upset which was not the reaction Ianto expected. 'I'm only joking with you, of course I will sing a song, sir.'

As soon as Ianto finished of rolling his Tongue from the final word Jacks grin lit up.

'Ianto stop it! You know what that word does to me!'

'Wow were still here you know! And that was just a bit too much info' Owen interrupted.

Ianto just decided to ignore him and leaned forward to give Jack a big kiss in front of everyone then broke it off and whispered into his ear.

'This one's for you sir!'

He stood up and walked towards the stage asking the DJ for the right song. Slowly climbed up the steps and took hold of the microphone.

As the music began everyone fell silent listening to the Welshman sing.

_**Your so hot, teasing me  
>So your blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you.<br>That's something I couldn't do.  
>There's that look in your eyes.<br>I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild...  
>Ohhh but boy your only a child.<strong>_

_**Well I can dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that your out?  
>Well I can chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>Does your mother know that your out?<strong>_

_**Take it easy (take it easy)  
>Better slow down boy<br>that's no way to go  
>does your mother know?<br>Take it easy (take it easy)  
>Try to cool it boy<br>Take it nice and slow  
>does your mother know?<strong>_

_**I can see what you want  
>but you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun.<br>So maybe I'm not the one  
>Your so cute, I like your style<br>And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile...  
>Ohh but boy your only a child<strong>_

_**Well I can dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that your out?  
>Well I can chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>Does your mother know that your out?<strong>_

_**Take it easy (take it easy)  
>Better slow down boy<br>that's no way to go  
>does your mother know?<br>Take it easy (take it easy)  
>Try to cool it boy<br>Take it nice and slow  
>does your mother know?<strong>_

_**Well I can dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that your out?  
>Well I can chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>Does your mother know that your out?<strong>_

Everyone applauded and laughed as Ianto bowed his head, as if he was a pro, then waved vigorously towards the group surprised by the song he had chosen.

Jack looked up at his lover on stage, his face blushing, a pink colour, from embarrassment, but he was looking hot! That was when he realised, Captain Jack Harkness, the man who flirted with everything and anything was in love. Ianto Jones. That man was all he could think about and he would show him. By the end of the night Ianto will know just how much Jack cares.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/ Sorry that it's been ages since Last updated but hope you like this chapter! It's Jackie boys turn! Don't know whether to do Miracle day Cast as well Review if you want me to and who I should do next its between John Hart, Rhys and Gwen. :S who do you want to see on that stage next?**

Chapter 5

'I guess it's your turn then, sir.' Ianto exclaimed. Then blushed bright red as he remembered Gwen still hadn't had a go. 'That is unless Gwen wants to sing?'

'Actually Ianto I'm waiting for Rhys to get here so Jack can have his turn first.'

'What makes you think that I'm going to sing? I mean I am the boss so I don't have too.'

This time Ianto didn't have to embarrass himself, like Jack wanted, as  
>Owen began to protest 'Hold on Harkness, if I have to sing so do you!'<p>

'Alright stressy! Don't get your knickers in a twist! Anyway I've already got a song and it will blow your minds, because I am the best singer in the whole of the Milky Way and I even have a certificate from the Milky Way mayor!' Jack began to boast.

'Let me guess you paid him!' Owen began to joke.

'Yes but not in the way your thinking this was a more pleasurable payment.' Jack began to laugh as the whole team apart from Ianto, who seemed quite annoyed by the news, began to pull faces of disgust. He really wasn't helping himself with Ianto. He really needs to start picking up the pieces if he was to show his love.

'Right well don't want to keep my audience waiting, they may start to cry.' Jack quickly jumped up out of his seat and ran over to the stage.

'This song goes out to my special Welshman, and I hope he knows how much I love him. Okay.' Jack took in a deep breath as the music began to start.

_I wasn't jealous before we met  
>Now every woman I see is a potential threat<br>And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
>You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice<br>But now it isn't true  
>Now everything is new<br>And all I've learned has overturned  
>I beg of you...<br>Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<em>

_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
>A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck<br>I still don't know what you've done with me  
>A grown-up woman should never fall so easily<br>I feel a kind of fear  
>When I don't have you near<br>Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
>I beg you dear...<em>

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>Don't go sharing your devotion  
>Lay all your love on me<em>

_I've had a few little love affairs  
>They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce<br>I used to think that was sensible  
>It makes the truth even more incomprehensible<br>'Cause everything is new  
>And everything is you<br>And all I've learned has overturned  
>What can I do...<em>

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>Don't go sharing your devotion  
>Lay all your love on me<em>

Throughout the whole song Jack never took his eyes off of Ianto once always watching hoping to see a sign that he had realised, and from the bright red cheeks smacked across his face and that gorgeous smile, he knew that Ianto understood perfectly.

Jack was one lucky man._  
><em> 


End file.
